The present disclosure is directed to a golf training aid attachable to the grip end of a golf club shaft.
This invention relates to a training device for improving a golf swing and more particularly, provides a golf swing training device which employs a circular disc shaped guide attached at the grip end of the club maintain the plane of the golfer's swing and provide feedback to the golfer relating to his golf swing. The training device is suitable for training in the proper swing both for so called “woods” or distance clubs, “irons,” and “wedges.”
The golf swing is a complicated movement to execute properly through the sequences of the backswing, downswing and follow-through. Some of the factors that contribute to an improper golf swing are improper stance or positioning relative to the golf ball to be struck, improper pivoting, and improper positioning of the hands and elbows during the golf swing. An excellent discussion of the difficulties of the golf swing that needs to be corrected in order to achieve a proper golf swing consistently is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,054, 4,170,356, 4,582,325, 4,595,204, 4,693,479 and 4,913,441.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,479, the golf swing training device 14 provides a visual indication of the position of the golf club during the backswing and downswing by sighting on the golf ball and the surface or area immediately surrounding the golf ball. The device 14 employs a light source mounted to the golf grip to provide a light beam that can track the path of the club head during the swing while the golfer, hopefully, keeps his head focused on the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,441, the complex flight of the golf ball hit by a golf club is explained. The correct of the positioning of the swing plane of the golf club along what is referred as “the target line” is essential in order to attain the desired direction and distance of the ball from the golf swing. In this patent, a laser light source is provided in the golf grip which projects a light beam out of the top of the golf grip to track the swing of the training device and provide feedback to the golfer relating to his swing.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,054, 4,170,356 and 4,582,325, mechanical implements are attached to the golf club for teaching proper swing of the club.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,204, the training device 21 employs a golf club 25 having a grip or handle over which an extension tube 35 is fitted. The extension tube 35 has a socket into which a centering pin is fitted for proper attachment of the extension tube. The golf club 25 has a club head that is intended to strike a ball on the downswing of the club 25. The length of the extension remains constant regardless of the length of the club 25 which may vary. The club 25 is a hollow plastic member. The free end of the extension tube has no indication means relating to achieving a proper golf swing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,914 describes a golf-training device configured to prevent the improper movement of the hands and wrists relative to the golf club during a golf swing. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference herein.
The training club embodying the invention overcomes the problems attendant the use of a light source in the golf club and the use of mechanical attachments which are cumber some and subject to distortions and damage during use and/or improper storage thereof. The use of a light source raises problems with respect to breakage when the club strikes the ball an the ground during a golf swing. The requirement for replacement of batteries also is a disadvantage. The devices using a light source tend to be relatively expensive also. Likewise, the use of special mechanical attachments can be expensive.